


两个世界间的距离

by Karenkk



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, wordcount: 1142
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: 他的世界很小，不过视线的宽度。他眼中的一切都很漂亮。带着睡意的朦胧，摇摆的景物都有着模糊的轮廓。或许是青绿的草，也许是瓦蓝的天，或者是泛黄的枝叶，深深浅浅的色调凝合成一片斑斓。在这由色彩构架成的世界中，他看到一个人的身影。





	

他的世界很小，不过视线的宽度。他眼中的一切都很漂亮。带着睡意的朦胧，摇摆的景物都有着模糊的轮廓。或许是青绿的草，也许是瓦蓝的天，或者是泛黄的枝叶，深深浅浅的色调凝合成一片斑斓。在这由色彩构架成的世界中，他看到一个人的身影。

水蓝色的发丝，阳光在被微风吹散的发梢镀上浅浅的金色，像是落在水面的折射。随性的姿态，俊美而又分明的轮廓总是带着一丝慵怠，深邃的眼瞳被隐匿在薄薄的镜片后，凝视着远方的某一点。这就是慈郎对忍足的第一印象。某一天，他张开了双眼，这幅景象就这样投入瞳孔中，不知不觉的烙印在脑海里。他就这样看了很久，才突然发现自己是枕在对方的膝上。暖暖的体温透过了校服，借着着肢体的接触传递，舒解了原本的尴尬，舒服的让他一点都不想离开。或许是因为贪恋，身体本能的想要更加靠近，轻微的动作却让对方察觉到他的清醒。忍足微伏下身，含笑的眼睛对上他的。慈郎就这么呆呆看着那温柔的墨蓝色，看着自己的身影在其间荡漾，直到忍足轻笑出声，他才回过神。

他看着忍足将自己扶正，修长的指挑起纠缠在短短的金色发间的草碎。温热的呼吸接近的瞬间吞吐在他的耳际，不知怎么的，一股热潮从耳垂开始泛滥。让他无措的燥热就这样肆虐了神经，他在想要逃避的同时却也产生了想要接近的渴望。这种矛盾是惯于直线思维的大脑所无法理解的。他后来也曾努力思考，在混乱中终究向浓浓的睡意投降，就这样被抛在脑后。

就这样，慈郎单纯的世界中融入了一个新的存在。不知道从什么时候开始，只要那个人在他的身边，他就会从睡梦中醒来。他静静的倚靠着忍足，不发出一丝声息。睁着仍然惺忪的眼睛，借着和忍足相同的角度望着眼前的一切，看着景物在聚焦中逐渐清晰。重叠交错的轮廓慢慢的被分隔，曾经渲染开了的色彩也逐渐凝聚变得分明。整修平整的草地，修剪成型的树木，刚刚翻新扩建的教学大楼，带着浓重欧洲风格的教堂．．．他以孩子气的好奇审视着本该早以熟悉的一切。这就是忍足眼中的世界吗？和自己的是多么的不同。他欣喜的体验着，满足于这样的分享。

直到有一天，被朋友拖向音乐社的社团活动时慈郎路过了网球社。说实话，他对音乐没有什么热情，加入的原因仅仅是因为同班的某人带着嘲讽的语气说音乐鉴赏不是最好的催眠吗。他想想也是，才报了名。于是他的社团时光就在老师无奈的视线下和昏沉间消耗，在再三警告无效后连老师都放弃，彻底忽略他的存在。经过网球场时，原本迷茫的眼睛在落在那个熟悉的身影的瞬间恢复清明。隔着欢呼，兴奋的女生群和高高的围栏，忍足站在用白线分隔出的球场上。挥动着球拍带出了耀目的神采飞扬，那双他所熟悉温柔眼眸化为敏锐的深邃。慈郎隔着人群，看着那个跳动的黄色球体，惊讶的感受到这个不足他拳头大小的东西在忍足身上引出的他所陌生的一面，一种完全陌生的情绪开始堆积。

TBC


End file.
